wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42 ' ---- Sagenose groomed her pelt savagely. ---- Blizzardheart blinked at Frozenwind. "So what have you been up to lately? we haven't talked in so long!" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:53, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind nodded. "You're right: we haven't talked in ages." He then paused, thinking about his sister's question. "I don't know... just usual warrior things, I guess," he mewed. --look me in the eye 03:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart nodded. "Me too. We should totally do something fun sometime! oh, speaking of fun, I should ask Runningstar if we can go to the gathering, it's tonight," ----- Sagenose overheard the siblings talking. ''What is a gathering? Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire rested on her side, dryly surveying a claw as she held it up and flexed it a bit. She was still stealing things, and most of the time, was never caught for her crimes. If she was, she made an innocent little lie, and easily got away with it.Silverstar' 17:12, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit rolled around with a ball of moss, trying to stab his teeth into it but failing. He stopped and sat madly. ''I wish there were more kits in the Nursery! everythings been boring since Kestrelkit died! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 18:10, April 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah! And let's ask Runningstar about it, it'll be our first gathering as warriors, I believe." Frozenwind's tail flicked as he replied. --look me in the eye 19:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar--who was not really thinking about the gathering--sat in his den, with nothing to do. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] Coral tried to find moss or something but couldn't. The only thing there was was grass, which was pretty much useless. ---- Blizzardheart nodded and padded over to Runningstar's den. "Runningstar?" she called. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 15:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar couldn't tell if it was real or a voice in his mind or real, so he just said: "Yes." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart ''We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] "Could me and Forzenwind come to this gathering? it'll be our first as warriors," Blizzardheart asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 18:27, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind was behind Blizzardheart as she spoke to Runningstar. ---- Heatherpaw groomed her fur, secretly wondering if Peregrineheart would take her training. ---- Slatestream returned to camp. --look me in the eye 18:54, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. "Sure," he mewed, half-listening only. ----------Peregrineheart was annoyed, ''nothing was happening. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] Frozenwind's ears pricked as he heard Runningstar approve the request. "Thanks, Runningstar!" ---- Slatestream went into the waqrriors' den. --look me in the eye 21:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar nodded. Then he thought about it, who else to bring? He had to go, so did Peregrineheart, and Autumnpaw. Because they had high ranks, Bizzardheart and Frozenwind were coming, of course, but who else? He could not bring Waterdrop, he wanted too, but the Clans would ask questions. Slatestream could go, as could Leafwind, Shredclaw, Talonfang..... [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 03:06, April 10, 2016 (UTC) frozenwind padded away from Runningstar's den, going to get ready for the Gathering. --look me in the eye 19:31, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike struggled to his paws, and slowly, avoiding looking at anyone, padded out of his den. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Coral got to her paws again after tending to her wound. I'm doing this. And I'm NOT ever going back to RockClan. ''---- Blizzardheart gave Runningstar a thankful glance and went to her nest to rest up. ---- Ashkit tortted around Talonfang's paws. "Stop that and sit!" Talonfang ordered. "No!" Ashkit mewed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 14:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw was thinking about Minnow and Pepper. ''I miss my other siblings... especially Minnow. Will they ever join...? ---- Slatestream slept. --look me in the eye 19:34, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar did not want to go to the gathering. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:04, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire flexed her claws, glowering at anyone who passed her. She's seen queens with kits, and...she kinda wanted some...she could probably steal a kit, right?Silverstar 00:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw was talking to Cinnamonpaw. "I can't wait for the gathering!" she told him, "I should be able to come this time. And it will be great! With mom back, I am sure her brothers will be happy." "I hope I get to stay home," Autumnpaw said, he didn't stammer anymore when he talked to her and he did when he spoke to other people. "Being in a group of cats sound scary." Runningstar climbed to the top of High Stone. "All cats of RockClan, come and join this meeting." He called, trying to ignore the voices in his mind. "For the gathering, the cats coming will be: Frozenwind, Blizzardheart, Sunfire, Talonfang, and Riverwish. Of course, Peregrineheart, Autumnpaw, and I will have to come because of out ranks." He said. He glanced at the cats. "I will ask about the warrior who killed Vinefur, sort of. But.... I will have to know who did it."------ "I can tell you who did it," an angry growl came from near by. "And I will! Anyone who tells me not too....I can do whatever I want! Someone has been murderered, and I know the murderer. He will be confronted, by RockClan or by me!" ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 02:16, April 13, 2016 (UTC) (i'm assuming that's pepper who knows who the murderer is) Heatherpaw's ears pricked as she heard the voice, and her head whipped in that direction. ---- Frozenwind puffed out his chest. --look me in the eye 06:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw, who was about to protest about the gathering list, whipped his head around, trying to figure out who spoke. I thought we knew who it was? Oooh.... or MAYBE I'm awesome and me and Leafwind are the only ones who know! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 14:11, April 13, 2016 (UTC) . "I thought they would have told you who did it...." the cat growled. "They may have, and I might not have been listening." replied Runningstar, "and you are?" "Pepper," the cat growled. 21:06, April 13, 2016 (UTC) "I thought we were gonna say something at the gathering?" Leafwind asked. Waterdrop nodded. "That's what I planned, before I stepped down, since it was nearly the full moon." Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:16, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Thought so, Heatherpaw thought, as she heard her brother declare his name. ---- Frozenwind's ears pricked slightly in suspicion. --look me in the eye 08:08, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Morningwing." he hissed. ----- Morningwing? a murderer? Wolfstar and Dewbrmable's son, killed Vinefur? Runningstar could hardly think this cat was telling the truth. "Very well," He decided. "We say something at the gathering, the other Clan will know about it!"----- Autmnpaw looked up, he has to ask....but he really hated the idea of speaking to the leader. "Wh-what a-a-about m-m-me? A-a-a-are w-w-w-e g-going to just say I got my medicne cat name?" he asked quietly. "I don't know," Runningstar told him. "But they will likely ask. I guess we can five you your name, though. Do you feel you had enough training?" Autumnpaw looked at the ground. "I-I think s-so..." he said. "I will give you your name tomorrow, Vinefur would have done it....but....." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:34, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Autumnpaw, sorry to barge in but where is the Rogue?" Sagenose butted in. ---- Nightpaw pretty much forgot about what he was worrying about before. "Hi Pepper!" he yowled and skipped over to the loner. I think he's my friend. I wonder if he counts me as his friend. He's awesome! I he hope does! Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:43, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Hello." Pepper mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:46, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Hi!" Nightpaw repeated happily. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "What rogue?" Runningstar asked, "Coral?" ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' "Yes," Sagenose breathed. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:49, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar glanced around. "Autumnpaw, where is the rogue?" he called. I-i d-d-don't k-know." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "It's awesome to see you again!" Nightpaw squaked. ---- "Weren't you WATCHING her?" Sagenose asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:52, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Same to you," Pepper said. For a Clan cat, he is alright.....------ "N-n-no. W-well I-I was..." Autumnpaw mewed. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:54, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "AND YOU JUST LET HER SLIP BY YOUR FACE?" Sagenose asked, breathing loudly. ---- "So... I know your not a Clan cat but do you want to come to the gathering?" Nightpaw asked. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 17:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw backed up. "I-i....s-sh-she s-e-emed f-fine so I-I....." ----- "If he will let me." Pepper said, glancing at Runningstar. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 17:57, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her? Go to a Gathering?! How gross, how pathetic, how-...what a great opportunity! A shiver of excitement ran down her spine, the familiar feeling racing through her veins. Oh, the things that klepto could steal there, treasures galore!Silverstar 00:40, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar glanced at that cat Pepper, he seemed to wanto to something. "Are you joining this Clan, or just hanging out?" he asked, if Pepper wanted to join, would it be a good idea to let him.....? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:42, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit glared up at Talonfang. "I don't wantt you to go," he muttered angerily. ---- Nightpaw waited for Pepper to reply. ---- "So we're just going to forget about the Rogue who now knows where our camp is?" Sagenose muttered to herself. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Sagenose, it's fine..." Runningstar said. "She won't hurt us, we can look for her later. Or send a patrol out or.....something...." ------"I guess." Pepper mewed. What on earth was he doing? ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Sagenose let out an angry sigh. She loved Runningstar but he was so annoying sometimes.... she stomped out of camp. "I'll do something about it now," ''---- Nightpaw's eyes lit up. "Your ''joining? ''great!" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC) He rolled his eyes, Sagenose didn't understand....the rogue wouldn't do anything to RockClan.------ "Yeah...." Pepper mewed. ''Why on earth did I ''do that?? I hate the Clans!'' he thought. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Sagenoe kept up her pace. They hardly knew this Rogue, and her group seemed to have a strong dislike to RockClan. She'd probably spill a ton of secrets... ---- "So I guess your Pepperpaw now?" Nightpaw asked. "I wonder who your mentor'll be!" Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire was, oddly, unbothered by all of the bickering, rather she was in her own kleptomaniac world, drooling over the thought of all of her possible finds.Silverstar 00:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Your name will be Pepperpaw, and I can mentor you." Runningstar told him, without being able to think of another cat to mentor him. ---- Great thought Pepperpaw, I have a bad name and the leader as my mentor, he is likely smug... ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw flattened his ears. Pepperpaw had the leader as his mentor... He shook out his pelt. Hopefully it won't bother him as much later. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 01:03, April 15, 2016 (UTC) (MOve to gather's roleplay) Runningstar lead he gathering cats. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 01:04, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Arthur had just woken from a bad dream again. His mother's death. He didn't know why, but she always came to him and told him how she died and that he needed to find his father like it was a big deal. Shaking the thoughts away the three moron old kitten poked his head out of the tree trunk he was sleeping in. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 13:56, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Arthur had just finished sharpening his claws and was now in pursuit of finding a meal. The tom did this everyday and so far he was doing good. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:01, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Having successfully caught a mole the kit sat down to eat his dinner. While chewing his food he watched as the clouds began to form into rain clouds. Rain's on the way. He thought. In the distance he heard voices grabbing his vole he quickly went into his hollowed tree. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:05, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Arthur press himself back against the wall stil slowly eating his prey. Probably looked kinda funny. In the start of death and here he was still eating. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Arthur knew what he had to do. He had to fight. Crouching he waited til she was in front of his tree and began attacking her with fierce yowls he was only a one size smaller than her and was pretty large for his age. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 15:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Arthur bared his tiny teeth before circling her ready to attack if she stepped near him. His flank was scratched as well as his shoulder and both were bleeding. The tabby tom crouched a few feet from the molly his gaze wary. — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 15:16, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Um first off this is my home." He said angrily standing tall now almost nose to nose with her. He quickly unsheathed his claws waiting for her response. — Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar was happy to be beack in the camp, voices started coming into his mind. Runningstar, you pretty failed the gathering....you never should have been leader.....-------Riverwish thought about Wolfstar, and wondered what she would have done at the gathering as a leader, if she were still alive, and if she was mad at Riverwish for leaving.----Pinefrost padded around the camp, she was happy being back home, she hadn't liked where she had lived before.----Autumnpaw padded to his den.------Pepperpaw, secretly quite happy it was over, padded off.------Thunderstrike returned to camp. He didn't like Pepperpaw; the tense, snappish tom caused lots of trouble, but was allowed in because he knew about a murderer. But he wouldn't stay for long, Thunderstrike would see to that. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 14:29, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw pounded after Pepperpaw. "Don't you want to meet our new denmate?" he asked, pointing his tail to the gray and white tom who was hiding behind Whiskerclaw. ---- Viperclaw slowly followed the RockClan cats. He didn't know what to make of them yet. ---- Dewfur followed Pinefrost. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 14:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Sure," Pepperpaw nodded. 14:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun made his way over to the medicine cat den to start settling in, Cloudkit, Sunkit, Rainkit, and Smokekit remaining underneath him, looking around with round eyes of confusion and amazement. Suddenly, Cloudkit raced out from underneath the medicine cat. "C-Cloudkit, no!" Risingsun yelped, the albino she-cat looking around in confusion before cringing her eyes in pain from the sunlight. "Cloudkit, get back here, please!" He couldn't let them see her...she was rare, a mutant, she'd be driven out for sure.Silverstar 16:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar wondered if he should accounce the new cats, he really didn't want too; his head was buzzing with voices. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 19:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Troutpaw sat in a corner of the camp. "Stupid Streamwing, stupid mother, stupid, stupid family.." His tail flicked and he continued to scowl at the ground. -Stormver "Why are there different scents in camp?" Heatherpaw mewed, the ginger-and-white she-cat poking her head out of the apprentices' den. --look me in the eye 20:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "There are new ''cats! new ''KITS!" Ashkit yowled the reply to Heatherpaw and crashed out of his stalking place beside the Apprentices' den to get a good look at them. He saw Cloudkit. She looked weird to him. "Are you blind?" he asked, skidding to a halt. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 20:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw flattened her ears at Ashkit's reply, before coming out of the apprentices' den cautiously. --look me in the eye 20:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw heard his sister's voice. Could it be......? "Heather?" he asked, nit knowing that she had an apprentice name. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 21:14, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw's ears flicked up as she heard her brother. "Yeah?" --look me in the eye 21:18, April 17, 2016 (UTC) (Hey Wolf, would you mind giving Frostpaw a mentor? Thanks!) Cloudkit flattened her ears, feeling dizzy in the bright, blinding light. Everything was bright...so bright...too bright! Smokekit immediately stood by his sister's side, flattening his ears at the other kits. If anyone tried to mess with her, he and their siblings would make them sorry!Silverstar 21:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Is she?" Ashkit asked again, looking confused. --- Blizzardheart padded up to Ashkit and butted him roughly. "Don't be rude," she told him sternly. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 21:40, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Smokekit tensed, but Cloudkit gently rested her tail on his shoulder, or at least she tried. "I-I'm a...mutant. I'm not blind, in fact, I can see in the dark like no other."Silverstar 21:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) "Wow! I wish I was!" Ashkit mewed excitedly. Blizzardheart perked her ears. Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're go'in for a ride 22:27, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Cloudkit flattened her white, yet slightly pink-tinted, ears. "I-It's not all that fun..." She quickly yet quietly protested.Silverstar 23:12, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Troutpaw shrugged off his irritation and wondered what was going on. Stormver 00:11, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun watched the four kits warily as they interacted with Ashkit...hopefully, nobody would ask who the parents were, for they had come from StarClan....and only StarClan knew who were the parents of the kits.---- Frostpaw gazed around the camp curiously, her eyes round. Where had that gray and white tom gone...?He was an apprentice as well, and seemed strikingly familiar, although she had never seen him before, or at least that was what she could recall.Silverstar 00:20, April 18, 2016 (How about Viperclaw?) "I didn't know you were.....here...." Pepperpaw mewed, and ran off. ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:32, April 18, 2016 (UTC) (That's fine, it could be anyone) Pumpkinfrost stretched out her hind legs after remaking her nest in the warrior's den.Silverstar 00:33, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw watched silently as Pepperpaw ran off. I thought he'd seen me before... ---- Slatestream's nose twitched in interest. --look me in the eye 00:34, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Runingstar stared at the ground, new apprentices, who needed mentors....Hazelpaw already had Whiskerclaw, but what about the others? "RockClan," he called. "Gather." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gazed at Cloudkit, Rainkit, Smokekit, and Sunkit. With a quick, quiet word, he shooed them into the nursery before gathering.---- Sunfire and Pumpkinfrost gathered.---- Frostpaw pricked her little mottled ears in interest.Silverstar 00:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) "As all of you may have noiticed," Runningstar said, "We have some new cats. in warriors, Pumpkinfrost Pinefrost, and Dewfur have rejoined, Viperclaw and Whiskerclaw have also joined. Risingsun will be our new medicine cat, and Autumnpaw's new mentor. The apprentices, Hazelpaw, and Frostpaw have joined. Hazelpaw was already being mentored by Whiskerclaw. But Frostpaw needs a mentor, and will be mentored by Viperclaw. Cloudkit, Sunkit, Rainkit, and Smokekit have also joined." ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:45, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Troutpaw listened quietly, pushing off the ground to gather alongside his Clanmates. Stormver 00:50, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Frostpaw cringed at the mention of Hazelpaw...even that prefix sounded familiar. She looked around with round blue eyes, searching for her new mentor.Silverstar 00:51, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream listened to the announcement silently. ---- Frozenwind's ears pricked. Hazelpaw and Frostpaw... the kits of Lilyflower and Stormstar have returned. He could vaguely remember Lilyflower, the two apprentices' mother, but he was born after their father - Stormstar, leader before Waterdrop - had died. --look me in the eye 01:54, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay